Jakob
Jakob (ジャコブ Jakobu) is a Bakeneko from Bewitching Food World who acts as a Gourmet Guide for people who want to travel through Gourmet World but have no experience. He acquired his nickname Jungle Cat, or J.C. for short, from his days as a Bishokuya. Appearance Jakob is a Bakeneko who has the appearance of a grey and white house cat. He is an older fellow, so he has already fully matured, resulting in him looking like a humanoid feline who walks on his hind legs. Unlike most Bakeneko, Jakob doesn't have any additional hair on his head, aside from the fur that covers his body. Because of this he is considered to be bald by Bakeneko standards. He has piercing green eyes, though he usually has them closed with a smile on his face. He wears a green jacket, brown gloves, baggy grey pants, a grey vest, white undershirt and a red scarf. He carries two rapiers around which are held up by a belt and he doesn't wear any shoes. Personality As a Bakeneko, Jakob is known to be a loner who enjoys spending time by himself. This is reflected by his current career choice of being a Gourmet Guide, as he has yet to have received any customers and is fine with waiting on Yutou Island by himself in case any do show up. Even when he was younger as a Bishokuya, he was quite the secluded individual. He was constantly away from Bewitching Food World by himself, either in other areas of Gourmet World or just in other parts of Area 8. Basically the only people he was and is close to that aren't family were the two others from his generation of Three Beast-Warriors. Usually Jakob is very calm and gentle, and even though he prefers to be by himself, he is still very courteous to others. He changes drastically though when he gets into a hunting mood. When he gets like this, he becomes much more feral and animal like. When he was young and brash, he would get into this hunting mood every time he went on a hunt or fought someone. These days, however, he only gets into the mood when he gets pushed far enough. History When Jakob was younger, he worked as a Bishokuya and was skilled enough that he became one of the Three Beast-Warriors of his generation. As a Bishokuya he traveled around Gourmet World a great deal, having been to each of Areas. He particularly enjoyed staying in Area 7, having spent more time there than any other one, aside from his home of Area 8. Synopsis Equipment Cat's Fangs: The name of the two rapiers he carries around with him, they were crafted from Gourmet World materials, making them very light, strong, and flexible. BB Pill Bugs: Jakob carries several BB Pill Bugs with him so as to maintain his Enbu skills without getting rusty. Powers & Abilities Enbu A martial art invented by the Monkey King, and taught to the various monkeys within Area 7, Enbu is used as a class system for the continent in which more skilled practitioners are allowed to hunt more. Jakob was fascinated by this dynamic that exists in Area 7, resulting in him having spent most of his days as a Bishokuya there. He managed to learn this martial art from the monkeys, managing to reach Assistant Intructor level. The principle concept of Enbu is to gain control over ever single cell in the users body. By doing so, one can expel damage from their body and even mitigate the effects of gravity on them. By having the trillions of cells in a users body to unite in one attack, a user can use the Secret Techniques of Enbu. Enhanced Senses Jakob's whiskers are especially sensitive, even compared to other Bakeneko. These whiskers are not only sensitive, but they also detect senses that aren't normally related to whiskers. *'Thermoception': *'Equilibrioception': *'Electroception': *'Magnetoception': Cheshire Movement Trivia Behind The Scenes * His appearance is of Nyanta from Log Horizon. * His name, as well as his two nicknames, come from the authors first cat. Category:SuBash Category:Under Construction Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Former Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet World Category:Former Three Beast-Warriors Category:Bakeneko